


Only For You

by Tgaret990



Series: Other Kylux Ideas [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Force-Sensitive Hux, Kind of an identity crisis but not really, M/M, OOC Hux, Possessive Hux, Post TFA, The crew fantasizes about Kylo basically, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, shy Kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 08:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11227290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tgaret990/pseuds/Tgaret990
Summary: "You are not ugly, and anyone who thinks you are will get run through with your lightsaber if I have anything to say about it.”"My dear, sweet boy…” Kylo slowly opened his eyes at the pet name. “You needn’t pretend or act differently in my presence. You are absolutely perfect to me, *traces scar on face* flaws and all. I love you and everything about you..."





	Only For You

Only For You

 

A/N: So, my inner fangirl is in a fluffy mood for some reason, hence my last little one-shot and this… weird thing that came to me. In which Kylo is oblivious to his looks, charms… his everything really, struggling to choose whether to be himself or to keep up the façade being Kylo Ren entails. He decides to do a bit of both. Post TFA.

 

    

     “…Why is everyone staring at me?” Kylo asked quietly for the eighth time. He and Hux sat in the _Finalizer’s_ mess hall for lunch, as they usually did. The ginger didn’t understand how Kylo couldn’t see it.

 

     “Ignore them, love. They’re simply coveting something they **can’t have**.” Kylo continued fidgeting nervously under the crew’s gaze, hardly taking a few bites of whatever meat was on his plate before putting his fork down in defeat.

  

     “I can’t eat with everyone looking this way…” he mumbled, embarrassed and uncomfortable. Hux placed a hand gently on top of his.

 

     “We can eat in my quarters if you’d like. I can have a droid send something up for us.”

 

     “No! You don’t have to…” ‘ _You don’t have to waste time on me. You don’t have to deal with my whining. You shouldn’t--_ ’

     “Stop that,” Hux scolded. “Wanting to spend time with the you is not a waste, nor are your feelings a sign of complaint. If you wanted, we could start eating all of our meals in one of our quarters, after today. Would you rather we have dinner in my quarters later?” 

 

     “I--” He tried to be a good person for Hux, for himself. He didn’t like the Kylo Ren everyone else thought they knew, the Kylo Ren he had to pretend to be: dark, dangerous, a monster with an uncontrollable temper and no concept of discipline. As much as he wanted to Force-push everyone staring out the nearest airlock, he took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. “If I could, I’d never leave your side. I would go wherever you saw fit instead of dragging you in here with your subordinates. We’d never be apart.” 

 

     “Well… No one’s stopping you. I’m not sure anyone would be able to even if they did hold a superior position.”

 

     “You wouldn’t--?”

 

     “The entire crew knows that we’re together, so they can take their opinions and shove them. No, I would not mind in the slightest. The crew’s opinion of our relationship does not matter.” Something in Kylo’s eyes shifted, and he felt torn between finishing lunch and leaving the conversation for later, or acting on his impulses. The latter half won.

 

     “Good,” Kylo commented lowly before grabbing Hux’s uniform collar and pulling him into a slow, chaste kiss across the table. The general laid a hand on one of Kylo’s cheeks, the other bracing against the table. As he kissed back, the chatter around them hushed very quickly. “Your quarters for the rest of lunch then?” Hux chuckled at that. 

 

     “Yes, that sounds nice right about now.” As they got up, the chatter resumed, louder now. Neither of them wished to overhear something most unrefined or inappropriate, thoughts wise or verbally, though they would anyway knowing their luck. Strolling through the hallways of the ship didn’t improve the situation in the slightest as heads turned as they passed, murmuring following them afterwards. Hux grimaced at something in passing, Kylo hearing him say, “The nerve!” under his breath before hearing the sound of someone choking behind them. He shook his head fondly.

 

     “I still don’t understand,” the ravenette told him. Hux merely laughed.

 

     “I can tell.” They arrived at Hux’s quarters, entering after he keyed in his code. He quickly looked through his datapad while Kylo took a seat at the small dining table on the living quarters side of the room. After Hux placed an order for something actually edible, he sat down across from him. “Does their staring make you uncomfortable?” he finally asked. “I know you don’t like being without a mask.” Kylo nodded silently, traces of confidence long gone in his gaze.

 

     “It’s bad enough that I already know how ugly I am. I don’t need everyone else to think so too, let alone have their opinions be heard.”

 

     “You--” The ginger froze, disbelief evident in his tone of voice. “You thought the staring and whispers were because they didn’t like how you looked?” He couldn’t stop yet another fond laugh from escaping him. “You poor, oblivious thing.” He reached out a hand, which the younger man took warily. He gasped at all of the thoughts he heard. Some described him as one of the most beautiful, handsome, sexy being they’d seen. Others complimented specific features or detailed the things they imagined he could do with-- Bottom line, things he would never dare say aloud. The last thoughts in the mix cursed Hux’s name for being able to “land him.” He withdrew his hand in shock, and at that moment, a droid was placing something that smelled absolutely mouthwatering in front of him. He looked to Hux.

 

     “ Is **that** why you’re always snapping at the crew when we’re together?”

 

     “I don’t snap--”

 

     “Yes, you really do.”

 

     Huffing, Hux responded, “Regardless of what you think about that, I’m trying to prove a point. You are not ugly, and anyone who thinks you are will get run through with your lightsaber if I have anything to say about it.” 

 

     “You are not getting anywhere near my saber,” the knight snickered to himself.

 

     “You are one of the most handsome, beautiful, awkwardly adorable, charming men I’ve ever met, Kylo. You have no idea what you do to me…” he trailed off, hand cupping one cheek.

 

     “Tell me,” Kylo whispered, leaning into the touch as Hux’s thumb stroked his cheek softly.

 

     “Your dazzling soft brown eyes are so full of emotion and passion that enrapture me whenever I look into them. I can’t ever seem to look away. Your beautiful hair frames your face just so, and I just can’t resist playing with it sometimes. When the lights hit it just right, it’s like you’ve got a dark halo around you. Your ears and nose, much as you say they don’t belong on your face, are absolutely perfect. You’ve heard me say plenty of things about your body, how it looks carved out of stone. Your crooked smile melts my heart every time I see it. Your echoing laugh is like music to my ears. You’re fierce, and know how to back up your word. You will achieve your goals through whatever halfway reasonable means necessary. I would trust you with my life, and I ask myself how we could possibly go from hating each other to not being able to live without the other.”

 

     At that point, Kylo couldn’t take it anymore. He stood and put a few steps between himself and the table. Forgetting the food entirely, he thrust his hand out in front of him, Force-pulling Hux over the table and into his arms, who was about an inch or two shorter than him in the embrace. The ginger gave a startled cry at the action. “Kylo, what--?”

 

     “Have I ever told you how grateful I am that we’re together, or how hard it is for me to be a better person around you?”

 

   “Have **I** ever told **you** how hard it is to keep my hands off of you every day? Have I ever told you… how much I love you?” Kylo startled at that.

 

     “N-No, you haven’t. You do?” His desire filled eyes turned to that of wonder. “You… You love me?” Hux answered by closing the distance between them, pouring his emotions into the kiss and the Force. 

 

   “Yes, more than anything in the galaxy,” he panted slightly as they pulled apart. “That’s why no one else an have you.” Kylo swallowed around the lump in his throat.

 

     “I try to be myself around you. I try not to be the monster everyone thinks I am… And it’s so hard, when you’ve almost lost who you are after starting your life over. You remind me of the person I used to be, before I was Kylo Ren, and, as much as the Supreme Leader tells me that that person is weak and insignificant… I don’t feel that way at all when I’m like this, and I’m so thankful for you, for everything you do for me, every second you spend with me…” He had his head down, eyes closed, clutching Hux in his arms as if he were his anchor. The redhead kissed his cheek.

 

     Quietly, he said, “You try so hard to be perfect, to please everyone, and you don’t care what it does to you. My dear, sweet boy…” Kylo slowly opened his eyes at the pet name. “You needn’t pretend or act differently in my presence. You are absolutely perfect to me, *traces scar on face* flaws and all. I love you and everything about you... And it’s so hard to keep from showing you that when I’m in front of the crew or during a shift…” 

 

     Borrowing his lover’s words from earlier, he murmured, “Ignore them, Armitage. You’re a commander of this ship and their General; no one can stop you.” Hux grinned. 

 

     “Careful, Ren,” he whispered lovingly, “That your words not get you into a situation that you can’t control.”

 

    “It won’t be the situation that I can’t control,” he whispered huskily in response.

 

     “Is that a challenge?”

 

     “You tell me.” Before either could respond to that, Hux’s datapad chimed, and Kylo’s demeanor went back to shy, nervous. Hux went over to it, and glared at the screen before angrily typing out and sending a message. The bridge crew could survive for a few hours without him surely. Completely shutting off the infernal device, he rejoined his lover. “Your next shift,” Kylo realized. 

 

     “Don’t worry about it. As far as they’re concerned, you and I have important, highly classified matters to attend to.” With a wave of his hand, Hux locked the door, requiring his override code to gain access to the room. He gently tangled his fingers in Kylo’s hair. “Now, where were we?” Kylo’s eyes darkened as a lopsided smirk appeared on his face.

 

     “I think I remember,” Kylo answered, freeing Hux’s hair from its usual product and capturing his lips. Hux fisted a hand in Kylo’s robes.

 

     “You perfect human being,” he whispered.

 

     “Only for you.” He went back to kissing Hux, unable to be without his touch for too long at the moment. He felt Hux smile into the kiss, hands tracing down his body to his hips. He backed them towards the bed.

 

     “Lights, 20%.”

 

 

Closing A/N: Geez. What’s up with my fluffy mood this week? Anyway, have this little piece of fluffy Kylux trash. Shy-ish Kylo popped into my head and I just **had** to run away with it. Couldn’t resist.


End file.
